<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The most stressful week in Peter Parker’s life by thesecretsoftheuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111527">The most stressful week in Peter Parker’s life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse'>thesecretsoftheuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Peter Parker became Stark Industries’ favourite intern [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Intern Peter Parker, Irondad, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker’s life had never been normal. From being some kind of kid genius to losing his parents when he was just a kid and living with his uncle and aunt and almost dying every 2 seconds from a new disease, it had never been easy or normal to be Peter Parker. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>OR: What I think should have happened after May Parker walked in on Peter in his Spider-Man suit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Peter Parker became Stark Industries’ favourite intern [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The most stressful week in Peter Parker’s life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone!</p><p>I've finally decided to start posting this work. It's been in the works for about a year and a half (with lots of breaks in between) and there are already about 25 works pre-written. </p><p>I hope you enjoy! </p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Peter Parker’s life had never been normal. From being some kind of kid genius to losing his parents when he was just a kid and having to live with his uncle and aunt. Furthermore, also having to deal with almost dying every two seconds from a new illness, it had never been easy to be Peter Parker.</p><p> </p><p>But recently his life had made so many 180-s that he’s pretty sure it’s turned into it’s very own, terrifying but also exciting, kind of roller-coaster. </p><p> </p><p>Defeating Liz’s dad wasn’t easy and once he was done he went to Ned’s and promptly passed out there. He’s just glad his best friend didn’t call the ambulance when he noticed him lying on his blood-soaked bed with bruises galore. The visible bruises disappeared overnight; and after a full day of eating a shit ton of food, he almost felt normal, if it wasn’t for his achy arms. To be fair, he did lift an entire building off himself. </p><p> </p><p>Life was pretty good until May walked in on him in the suit and promptly freaked out. It took him over an hour to get her to calm down enough so he could tell her exactly what happened. Even though she agreed that Mr. Stark kept him safer with the upgraded suit she was still on a warpath and no amount of pleading could get her to stop from demanding a meeting with the billionaire. </p><p> </p><p>And that was just the beginning. </p><p> </p><p>………………………………………………………………………………….........…………………...</p><p> </p><p>According to his aunt the first meeting with the genius billionaire was a mess. She came home looking exhausted and emotionally fried; so, he ordered some take out and sat down with her to watch a movie. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later she told him that they would go back to Mr. Stark’s office the next day to talk to him together. They needed some ground rules. And even though Peter was still terrified of losing the suit again and disappointing his aunt he agreed, knowing there was no way of getting out of it and accepting that it might help his aunt come to terms with everything. </p><p> </p><p>The meeting was interesting to say the least. Peter told them how he got his powers which which seemed to interest the older man enough to suggest testing his abilities. May started to protest, but then Mr. Stark told her all about how it would be important to know what he can and can’t do not only for the suit but also so they themselves know what they need to help the young hero with and what not. Telling them that he had an enhanced metabolism made his aunt agree when the billionaire explained to her that it could be possible that Peter needs to eat much more food than a normal human being to survive. Not only that, he mentioned that other super-powered people he knew often needed specialised medications since store bought ones would not work with their fast metabolism. The idea of her nephew getting sick and not being able to get any sort of relief or remedy for it terrified May. So they set a meeting with a professional for the next day to not only test the powers but also to make sure that he’s healthy and eating enough.</p><p> </p><p>Peter found that testing his powers was both interesting and nerve-racking, mostly because his aunt was fussing about him lifting things that weighed a few tons without breaking a sweat. He was ecstatic when Mr. Stark told him he’s stronger than Captain America but the excitement quickly faded when the older man told him they needed to visit Dr. Cho because ‘if he’s that strong, he needs to eat a hell of a lot more.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Cho was interested in this new development to say the least, and if he’d had time to and had he had any time to talk to her more he would’ve asked a million questions about the Cradle and her other projects. Unfortunately it is impossible to do that when your aunt, the person who raised you for most of your life, almost had a nervous breakdown about the amount of money they would need to feed themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Tony quickly told them that he would pay for any groceries they’d need and although they both protested his aunt caved when he explained just what would happen to Peter if he didn’t get enough food and told her quietly that it was the least he could do. </p><p> </p><p>He also promised to make Peter a credit card under a fake name so that he could buy food while on patrol.</p><p> </p><p>………………………………………………………………………………….........…………………...</p><p> </p><p>The meeting the next day was requested by the billionaire himself and he spent hours discussing so many things with both Parkers that they both were forced to ask for a printed copy with notes of all the things they talked about.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing they talked about was communication, so Peter suggested making a group chat with Mr. Stark, Aunt May, Happy, Ned, KAREN and himself so they could ask for updates at any time and get in contact quickly. He’d been thinking about it the whole time he was at home, even discussing it with Ned. He knew that it would help his aunt to know that she could ask for his location at any time and be given prompt answers from the AI. After an agreement his Aunt started asking for information on Peter’s AI and while getting the most basic information and a printed copy of all the already existing protocols (that Peter had Ned deactivate) they decided to let him keep Karen but re-integrate parts of the Training Wheels Protocol.  May also received access to KAREN.</p><p> </p><p>The genius then delved into the problem of security. He started by explaining that he wanted to check out their apartment for bugs and give them all new StarkTech so they wouldn’t have to worry about it in the future.</p><p> </p><p>Did the Parkers fight him on this? Yes.</p><p>Were they able to stop him? No.</p><p> </p><p>It turned out that Tony Stark is an incredibly stubborn individual and while he listened to their protests and concerns, he promptly dismissed them all telling them that it is of no issue and that he’d rather be safe than have SHIELD or some other shady government organisation show up at the Parker’s door because they somehow managed to find out about Peter through buggy tech. He handed both Parkers a new Stark Phone, a customised one for Peter so it wouldn’t break even if it fell from several stories, and new Stark Tablets and Stark Notebooks. The older hero promised to have some people come to their place soon to check for bugs and give them new, bug free, appliances and TVs and such. </p><p> </p><p>He also gave Peter an extra package with a Stark Phone, a Stark Tablet and a Stark Notebook and told him to give it to the kid that managed to hack his tech. </p><p> </p><p>After that he delved into another topic: training. He told Peter that although he’s good, he would like to get a professional to train him at least twice a week. He promised May that he’d tell her about who had in mind and got her to agree to take some self defence classes as well. Just in case.</p><p> </p><p>After that May and Tony talked for a while about having Peter learn and upgrade the suit in Tony’s lab and together agreed that he could do so every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Twice after training and another time where he would have the entire afternoon to work with the genius. It would also help May not feel so guilty about her long work hours at the hospital, knowing that Peter wouldn’t just sit around in their empty apartment all day. </p><p> </p><p>Peter got a curfew for patrolling (11 on weekdays, 12 on weekends if there’s a lot to study for and 1 on weekends if there’s not much to study for) and a maximum amount of hours he can spend patrolling each day (5 hours a day on weekdays, 8 on weekends). After a lot of begging, both adults caved and agreed that those rules would not count in cases of an emergency.</p><p> </p><p>Towards the end Mr. Stark brought up something that Peter never ever thought he would ever bring up. Therapy. From the look on his aunt’s face she didn’t expect it either. And though he didn’t push for answers he told the Parkers that whatever happened during the fight against the Vulture probably traumatised him and that he wants to make sure that Peter is also healthy mentally. After explaining to them that he can get them a therapist that’s good and trustworthy enough that Peter can talk to them about his identity as well May agrees. Peter tried to protest but the look in her eyes made him go quiet and concede. Tony explained to him that should he feel like he can’t connect with the first therapist that it wouldn’t be a problem to ask for another one. He nodded in understanding and thanked the man.</p><p> </p><p>When they got home that night he asked his aunt if she would go to therapy too. She didn’t answer but the look in her eyes told him all that he needed to know. She would think about it.</p><p> </p><p>………………………………………………………………………………….........…………………...</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week mostly had meetings over phone calls and video calls while people fixed and changed their apartment to make it safer. </p><p> </p><p>Peter talked his aunt into going to therapy too and they spent some time going over the protocols that Tony had written up for KAREN. </p><p> </p><p>And though he could tell that May still has a long way to go to forgive Mr. Stark for not telling her about her nephew’s secret identity he thinks it’ll be okay when she starts laughing at the absolutely ridiculous protocol names. </p><p> </p><p>………………………………………………………………………………….........…………………...</p><p> </p><p>When Peter handed Ned the new tech, the boy promptly passed out in the middle of his living room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how beta readers work but I might need one for this series because I kept mixing present tense and past tense. Has anyone ever acted as a beta reader before? How does it work?<br/>I'm very private about my writing, no one knows about it so idk if that's even possible but it might be helpful to have someone check over my works before I post them.</p><p>EDIT: I have beta readers now so I fixed some of this work .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>